


boy, if you confess, you might get blessed

by simonsfanfics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Church Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Donghyuck and Jeno fuck in church.Title from god is a woman because that song is the living embodiment of church sex.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	boy, if you confess, you might get blessed

Jeno knew this was wrong. He was in the pastor’s office, his father’s office, with his dick in Donghyuck’s mouth. Sure it was far from the first time they had fooled around but normally they were somewhere more private, like Donghyuck’s bedroom or even Jaemin’s car one time. This was something different. 

“Fuck.” Jeno groaned, unable to stop himself when Donghyuck gave his tip an extra hard suck. 

“Be quiet.” Donghyuck whispered, smirking as he pulled off of Jeno’s throbbing cock. “Unless you want to get caught.”

Jeno didn’t respond and instead guided Donghyuck’s head back down, the younger boy sucking Jeno’s head back into his mouth eagerly. Jeno knew Donghyuck was right, the church service was going on just down the hall and if they got too loud someone might hear, but Donghyuck’s mouth just felt too good. 

Donghyuck suckled on the mushroom head of Jeno’s cock, greedily swallowing all of the precum that leaked from the slit. Jeno was doing his best to stay quiet but he knew it was a losing battle and when Donghyuck took Jeno down his throat the older boy groaned once again.

Donghyuck was about to pull off and remind him to be quiet when he felt Jeno’s hand clamp onto his head and hold him firmly in place. Before he could protest Donghyuck heard Pastor Lee’s voice, “Jeno, what are you doing in here?”

“Uh...” Jeno stammered, his father eyeing him as he picked up a bible from the table by the door. Jeno desperately tried to think of an excuse that wasn’t having his dick sucked, going with the first thing that came to his head. “I’m not feeling well.”

“You do look a little flushed, I’ll take home right after my sermon.” Jeno’s father replied and Donghyuck, deciding to have a little fun, started slowly swirling his tongue around the cock buried in his throat. Jeno gripped Donghyuck’s hair even tighter, but that only encouraged the younger.

“Don’t worry about it, I texted Donghyuck asking if he could give me a ride.” Jeno said, sounding surprisingly calm considering getting a blowjob in front of his father. 

“Oh, he’s probably not checking his phone during the service. If I see him I’ll tell him to come in here.”

“T-Thanks.” Jeno stammered, Donghyuck started playing with Jeno’s balls while continuing to work the thick cock in his mouth. “Good luck with your sermon.”

Donghyuck knew they were alone again when he felt Jeno’s grip loosen on his hair. Releasing Jeno’s erection with a pop, Donghyuck stood up. “That was fun.”

“You’re the fucking devil.” Jeno replied, dragging Donghyuck into his lap and pulling the boy into a passionate kiss. While they made out Jeno reached around and grabbed Donghyuck’s ass, squeezing the cheeks through Donghyuck’s pants. Jeno felt Donghyuck whine into his mouth and decided it was his turn to have fun, unbuckling Donghyuck’s belt and undoing his jeans. 

Breaking the kiss, Jeno bent Donghyuck over the desk and pulled the younger’s pants and underwear off, exposing those beautiful round globes and the tight little hole that sat between them. Jeno licked his lips and dropped to his knees, lunging forward and pressing his tongue against Donghyuck’s entrance and making the younger boy let out a moan.

“Be quiet.” Jeno teased, “Unless you want to get caught.”

“Shut up.” Donghyuck replied, biting down on his shirt sleeve to keep quiet as Jeno pressed a finger into the tight hole. Jeno pushed his finger all the way inside Donghyuck, marveling at how tight the younger boy always felt. 

Jeno started slowly thrusting his finger inside Donghyuck, the tight hole swallowing it up as Donghyuck moaned into his arm. Adding a second finger, Jeno rubbed soothing circles into Donghyuck’s back as he scissored the boy open. Jeno knew he found Donghyuck’s prostate when the younger boy arched his back and clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle a loud moan.

Turning around, Donghyuck stared at Jeno with a look of pure desire and pulled the older’s fingers from his quivering hole. Donghyuck stepped out of his jeans, pulled Jeno back to his feet, and shoved him back into the chair. Jeno felt his breath catch in his throat as Donghyuck stared down at him.

“Strip.” Donghyuck commanded and Jeno instantly obeyed, not even thinking of what would happen if his father walked back in. Clothes went flying in Jeno’s haste and in no time he was sitting in the chair fully naked, hard cock pulsing in excitement. Jeno loved it when Donghyuck got bossy.

Donghyuck’s eyes roamed over the naked boy in front of him. He’d always loved Jeno’s body, but then again who could resist the large muscles, six pack abs, and thick eight inch cock. Donghyuck had always wanted to do nothing but worship the incredible gift that was Lee Jeno’s body, and since they were in a house of worship… 

Stepping forward, Donghyuck gave Jeno a brief peck before kissing his way down Jeno’s neck. He left a few light hickeys on Jeno’s neck but, out of love, made sure they wouldn’t be too hard to hide.

Donghyuck continued kissing down Jeno’s body until he paused at the older’s nipples, sucking one into his mouth as he tweaked the other between his fingers. Jeno suddenly felt incredible pleasure coursing through him and had to put a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans. A stream of precum started leaking from Jeno’s pusing erection and he started bucking his hips wildly in search of any friction. 

Donghyuck had never played with Jeno’s nipples before and the reaction he received was more than enough for Donghyuck to continue. Circling his tongue around the hardened nub, Donghyuck stared up at Jeno’s blissed out face. Donghyuck switched, moving over to suck the other nipple into his mouth and give it the same treatment as the first. 

Deciding it was time to move on, Donghyuck kissed lower until he reached Jeno’s beautifully sculpted abs. Donghyuck licked along the ridges, kissed each ab, and bathed the muscles with his tongue. Jeno was practically whining with need by the time Donghyuck pulled back and, feeling a little bad, Donghyuck decided he could wait to finish giving Jeno’s godly physique the attention it deserved. 

Leaning down, Donghyuck placed his mouth at the tip of Jeno’s pulsing cock and let a glob of spit fall from his lips. Using his saliva as well as the copious amount of precum Jeno had been leaking, Donghyuck slicked Jeno up before climbing back into the older boy’s lap. 

Positioning Jeno’s head at his hole, Donghyuck pulled the other boy into a passionate kiss as he sank down the fat cock. Both boys moaned loudly into the kiss as Jeno’s mushroom head popped into Donghyuck’s tight hole, swallowing each other’s noises as Donghyuck continued lowering himself until he felt Jeno’s pubes against his ass. 

Jeno could barely breathe, Donghyuck’s hole was gripping him so tightly Jeno almost swore he’d died and gone to heaven. Breaking the kiss, Jeno warned Donghyuck, “I’m not gonna last long.”

“That’s fine.” Donghyuck said, breathing heavily as he adjusted to the huge cock inside of him. “We gotta be quick anyway.”

Both boys chuckled a little, Donghyuck reconnecting their lips, moaning into Jeno’s mouth as he lifted his hips before dropping back down and impaling himself on Jeno’s hard cock. Donghyuck started bouncing in Jeno’s lap, riding the older boy as they passionately made out, both too scared of the noises they might make to break the kiss. 

Jeno had just started bucking his hips to meet Donghyuck’s bounces when they heard someone rattling the doorknob. Nothing short of complete panic filled both of them until they heard a woman’s voice shout from the hallway. 

“Don’t you dare open that door, that’s the pastor’s office.” A child’s laugh followed and they heard someone running away from the door. Looking at Donghyuck, Jeno could see fear in the younger boy’s eyes, the same fear of getting caught Jeno felt. 

“We should hurry up.” Donghyuck said and Jeno nodded in agreement, resuming their kiss. Jeno moved forward and laid Donghyuck on the desk, Donghyuck wrapping his legs around Jeno’s neck as the older boy began wildly fucking into the tight heat as he chased his orgasm. While plowing into Donghyuck Jeno reached between their bodies and wrapped a hand around the younger’s throbbing erection, stroking it quickly in hopes of getting the other boy off. 

Donghyuck nearly screamed into the kiss as he came, covering Jeno’s hand in cum as the older boy fucked him through his orgasm. Jeno followed soon after, Donghyuck’s spasming hole too much for him and with a grunt Jeno came inside Donghyuck, firing shot after shot into the younger’s hole. 

“Let’s get dressed before some other kid tries coming in here.” Donghyuck joked and Jeno laughed in response, pulling out of the now cum filled hole and searching for his clothes. 

They had only just gotten dressed when the door opened again and the pair’s best friends, Renjun, Mark, and Jaemin, walked in. 

“Jeno you in here?” Mark asked as they walked into the office and as they took in the sight of the flushed and disheveled pair they all knew what had just happened in the room. 

“DID YOU TWO -” Jaemin started before Renjun clamped a hand over his mouth, silencing him. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Renjun hissed before turning back to Jeno and Donghyuck. “Pastor Lee said you were sick and Jaemin offered to drive you to my house. My mom’s chicken soup can cure anything.”

“While that is true,” Donghyuck replied with a smirk, “My house is empty all day and I’m sure we could have way more fun there.”

In a flash the five of them were sprinting down the hall, racing to get to where Jaemin and Donghyuck’s cars were parked, knowing there was a lot more fun to be had that day.

**Author's Note:**

> That...was something. Depending on how I feel I might make another part with those 5 at Donghyuck's house but we'll see.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
